The Prank Wars
by Crimson Pooka
Summary: Inu-Yasha and the gang haven't found a jewl shard in two weeks, now. What happens when Kagome and Sango get so bored that they're on the verge of tears? They decide to put their brains to use and come up with The Prank Wars!
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hello Peopls!! It is I again, Crimson Pooka, here bugging you with another fic!! You WILL like it, or I'm a monkey's uncle! *thunder in distance* OKAY, let me rephrase that: I hope that you like it, but if you don't I accept flames from those that are brave enough to try and face my wrath BWAHAHAHAHA *cough* *cough* *choke* "My-oxygen-mask! *Gasp* Need- Air!" Ahhh....that's better. Now, as I was saying, as long as you tell me what you would prefer changed. I reserve the right to ignore your flames, so this is a pre-warning!  
  
a few quick notes: 'blah blah' –thoughts  
  
Now on with the chappie!  
  
~ Chapter 1: The Beginning ~  
  
************************** Sango's POV ***************  
  
Diary Entry  
  
Ohh....I finally got that sneaky Kagome!! Ha! You probably don't know what I'm talking about, so I'll explain.  
  
It's been sooooo boring in the search so far, and we haven't found any jewel shards since last week!! Crazy, isn't it?! So, Kagome and I have started this HUGE Prank War on each other. To make a long story short, I'll just say that she can be very cunning when she wants to. Oh, okay, I'll tell you some of the things that she did to me.  
  
Most of them had to do with the framing of Miroku. One of the first tricks that she played on me was when I was taking a bath in the hot springs, once. Okay, you can probably already see where this is going, but I'll write it. Anyway, I was in the water, minding my own business and thinking about how luxurious it was to have a bath after sweating in the sun for 2 days. It's not like I'm completely un-feminine, sheesh! So I was just sitting there, when I heard this deep chuckle behind me, and some bushes rustling.  
  
Now who would you have thought was spying on you out of the likely three people: 1 Kagome 2 Inu-Yasha or 3 Miroku? Of course, Miroku being the perverted hentai that he is, I thought that it was him. I was ready to pound him into the dirt, because he had already touched my ass 3 times!! You would think that after being knocked unconscious 3 times would put sense into someone.  
  
The person in the bushes (obviously Miroku) chuckled again and ran away. "You are so dead, Miroku, after I get dressed," I muttered and jumped out of the water. After I was dressed, I stalked into the campsite, looking for the perverted monk that had been spying on me. He was sitting next to Inu- Yasha in front of the campfire. Kagome was cooking ramen over the fire. She looked at me, and I saw something in her eyes before she looked down. I didn't know, however, that the look was one of mischief.  
  
I focused back on Miroku, who had now seen that I was coming. He grinned, and said, "My dear Sango, you can't be still mad at me for touching your posterior; you must know that I have a fascination about it, and can't stop touching it enough." I growled murderously. "Don't try acting dumb with me, you lecherous hentai! You know very well why I'm angry! You were spying on me again while I was bathing in the hot spring!" I was livid by now, and was barely able to control myself. He looked confused. "But my dear Sango, I don't know what-" He didn't finish his pathetic statement that he was innocent, because I had already slammed my boomerang into his thick skull.  
  
The pervert got what he deserved, I thought. Then, I knew that I had gotten the wrong man. Or woman, in this case. Kagome burst out laughing, and started rolling on the floor. Then she popped up off the ground, and said, "Oh Sango, poor pitiful Sango, I knew that you would fall for my evile plan! Bwahahahaha-" she started coughing and hacking up spit. We all stared at her. I was in shock. What was she trying to tell me? Was it that she-No. I realized what she was talking about.  
  
"You did it?! You framed Miroku to trick me?! Why would you do that? I just gave Miroku another bump on his head, and for nothing!" "It's simple, dear Sango," (when had she started calling me that?!) "I pulled a prank on you. I tricked you. I officially declare this Prank War started!! Between you and me! This is to keep us from being bored while we look for the shards. I have 1 point now. Hahaha!" I was catching on to her plan. We were going to try to pull pranks on each other, to keep us from dying of boredom.  
  
"Feh." Inu-Yasha snorted and lay back down under the tree. "Fine by me, as long as you don't bother me." Kagome rolled her eyes and grinned at me. I smiled absently, because I was already trying to think of a prank to pull on her.  
  
Thus was the beginning of the Prank War. What followed that were pitiful tricks that I tried to pull on her, that failed. I realized after many trial and errors, that it would take a lot more than simple baby tricks to get her.  
  
After months of planning and scheming, I came up with the best prank ever, which was a success today. I set up this huge booby trap, that she fell into perfectly. She had let her guard down, since I had stopped trying to trick her recently. She thought that I had given up.  
  
Then today, before she woke up, I snuck into the forest, and dug this huge pit in the ground. I'd say that it was about 6 ft. deep. Then, I filled it with a lot of mud, and plenty of worms. When I covered it with leaves and sticks, I heard a snigger behind me. I whirled around, to find Inu-Yasha in a tree watching me. "Don't tell Kagome, or I'll-" "Relax, Sango. I won't tell her. It'll be hilarious to see her covered in mud, and screaming about worms all over her. That is, if she falls for it. Good luck!" He hopped down from his perch in the tree and sauntered back to the campsite.  
  
'If he messes this up, I'll pound him until he sees stars,' I thought. I soon heard sounds of talking in the campsite, and rushed back, right before Kagome woke up. I busied myself with gathering sticks with Inu-Yasha, so that she wouldn't know that I just got back. All of a sudden, a hand was feeling my butt. I turned around with anger in my eyes. Miroku backed up with his hands raised to fend me off. "It wasn't me! It was Kagome, playing a trick on you again! I swear!" I glanced at her to see what she said. She shook her head, with a smile on her face. "It wasn't me this time, Sango. I wouldn't try to pull the same trick twice," she admitted.  
  
I turned back to Miroku, who gulped loudly. I grinned with a glint in my eye, and walked slowly towards him, cracking my knuckles. The look of terror in his eyes almost made me pity him. When he saw that I didn't have my boomerang this time, a look of hope came over his face. He was probably thinking that my fist wouldn't hurt as much. Think again, my perverted friend.  
  
****************************************************************************  
****************Due to the severity of this attack and out of respect  
for the reader, this scene has been omitted. ****************************************************************************  
***************  
  
Sometime Later...  
  
After we had eaten breakfast, and Kagome had bandaged Miroku to stop the blood from flowing all over the ground, I got up and got some soap from our travel pack. I stretched and started walking to the hot spring nearby. "I'm going to take a bath now," I called back. "Anyone want to join me?" I glanced at Miroku, who hastily studied the ground. I nodded triumphantly and started walking again.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome called. "I'm coming too!" She hurried to gather her toiletries and-glancing pitifully at Miroku, who was drawing with a stick in the sand with his good hand- hurried to catch up with me. Perfect. She was falling right into my plan. "Umm, Sango? Don't think that you went a little hard on him?" She asked tentatively. I snorted. "No, I don't think that I went hard on him at all. I was actually going easy on him." She giggled.  
  
I started whistling. She glanced at me curiously. "Why are you so cheerful?" she asked. I shook my head. "Oh, no reason," I said. Oh, of she only knew what awaited her. I winked mysteriously. "Oh, I get it," she said, confidently. "You have a prank that you're going to try to play on me at the spring, don't you?" she questioned.  
  
Now was the moment that would determine my victory. The pit was just a few feet away. I had to distract her while she was walking. I controlled my face to make it seem disappointed. She grinned triumphantly. Just a little farther..."I knew it! Poor Sango, poor, poor Sango. When will you finally realize that you can't beat an Expert Prankster like me-!"  
  
Splat.  
  
I grinned at the muddy upset face looking up at me. Inu-Yasha came out of the trees where he had been following us with the invalid Miroku on his back. When they saw Kagome in all her muddy glory, they howled with laughter. Shippo ran to the edge of the pit with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked timidly. "Sure," she muttered. "Just peachy." "Good," he said, then burst lout laughing.  
  
Congratulations to me. A plan perfectly executed. "Well Kagome, the score is now tied, 1 to 1," I said. She looked at me silently, her glare having the potential to melt ice. She climbed slowly out of the pit, so that she wouldn't slip and fall back in. When she was fully out, she answered. "Yes it is Sango," she said calmly. "But not for long." She stalked back to the campsite, trying in vain to wipe the mud from her clothes.  
  
Of course, I was happy that I had gotten a point on her, but I admit that I was a little afraid of what her revenge would be. I walked up to Miroku and bowed. "I'm sorry for overdoing it, Miroku, when I beat you up," I said. He tried to grin, but winced in pain from his broken jaw. When he opened his mouth, a gap was seen where one of his teeth fell out. "I'm sure, Dear Sango that we can put the past behind us and look to a happier and less violent future." A hand slipped down and patted my butt, making me glare at him and raise my fist threateningly. He paled and backed away. I heard sniggering behind me, and looked to see Inu-Yasha grinning at me sneakily.  
  
"You want some of this too?" I asked, talking about my fist. He blanched, and went ahead of me with Miroku and Shippo trying to keep up. "No thank you, ma'am!" they chorused. 


	2. Revenge And A Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, or any of the characters.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, yall! It's me again! Yeeha! I'm updating again! Isn't it exciting?!  
  
Random person: no it isn't.  
  
Me: shut-up! Oh, and I am reellly really sorry that the last chappie had gigantic humongo paragraphs! I swear that it didn't look like that on my computer.................forgive me. v_v  
  
Anyway, on with chappie two of the Prank Wars!  
  
Chapter two: Revenge and a change of plans ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome came down the stairs from the shower in her house, trying to count to ten so that she wouldn't scream in anger. The blush on her face was from complete mortification at being embarrassed in front of everyone, especially Inu-Yasha-  
  
Kagome squeaked and stamped that thought out viciously. Now that her face was clean from mud, her expression was visible, and it was not a pleasant sight.  
  
Since when did she care about what Inu-Yasha thought about her? Since forever, a little voice in her head whispered. Kagome shrieked and started banging her head on the kitchen table, causing stares from her brother.  
  
"Okay," Kagome said, when she thought that she had finally gotten those rogue thoughts out of her head. "Focus. Need to focus on the true goal here." Kagome looked at her hands. "What could I do to get her back?" she muttered. She looked at Sota. "Sota, do you know of any good pranks that you can play on people?" Sota thought for a second. "Well," he said slowly, "There's tricking them into a pit filled with something like mud..." "That's already been used," Kagome growled.  
  
"Okay then, you can use a whoopee cushion."  
  
"Too difficult to plan."  
  
"How about disappearing ink?"  
  
"Not good enough."  
  
"Hmm..." Sota frowned. "You can use the fake hand trick, or the fake tongue trick, or something nasty in their food, or making something pop out at them..." Kagome had been shaking her head when she heard an option that might work. "Hmm...that's it! Sota, you're a genius!" She jumped up and kissed his cheek. "I am?" he said, shocked. "O-Oh yeah, I am! It's just all in a day's work," he said, and propped his feet on the table. Kagome rolled her eyes and started into the living room.  
  
"Waahh!"  
  
She ran back in, and said, "Sota! Are you-" Kagome started laughing when she saw Sota on the floor, from leaning back too far in his chair. "S'not funny!" Kagome shook her head and left the room.  
  
"Mom! I'm going out to get something! I'll be back," she called. "Okay, honey. Come back soon!" her mother answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Later On That day... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome went into her room, and closed the door so that her planning wouldn't be disturbed. The lights were off, casting shadows across the room.  
  
Kagome set the plastic bag on her desk and sat down with held breath. "Okay," she said to herself, and opened the bag.  
  
The bottle gleamed back at her with silent menace, and she shivered at it's potential. She turned it so that se could see the label, and her eyes gleamed with mischief.  
  
She turned quickly around and set the record player on behind her. Evil terror music came on, with thunder and lightening going on in the background.  
  
"Bwahahahaha!" She laughed her evilest laugh. "The perfect comeback! Sango, prepare to meet your doom!"  
  
Sqquueeaakk. "Damn busted record player," she cursed, glaring at the record that was currently skipping. "Oh well," she said, turning it off.  
  
"As I was saying, Revenge MUST be extracted! Sango! You have yet to see true EVIL! Bwahaha!"  
  
She laughed maniacally, and looked at he new precious weapon. The Devil's Tabasco Sauce: Extra, Extra Hot Flava bottle sat silently, and looked back at her.  
  
( (  
  
Kagome put her flashlight in her backpack, and looked at her list. "K, so I packed the pants and the candy for Shippo, and..." she thought.  
  
"Have you packed the bottle?"  
  
Kagome jumped and turned around. "What, Sota?" she said, irritated. "The bottle? You know?!" he said expectantly, winking. "The...bottle?" she said confusedly. "Oh! The bottle!" Sota sighed exasperatedly as she ran to her closet and started digging through clothes. Sota had been let in on her plan, because she needed advice from an expert. The tabasco sauce bottle had been re-named 'the bottle', incase someone was listening to their conversation.  
  
"Ah-ha! Here, the wonderful, glorious bottle!" She came back with the bottle in her hands. "Thanks for reminding me! I would have completely forgotten about it if you hadn't reminded me."  
  
She put it at the bottom of her bag, so that no one would accidentally find it. "Geez. You're so forgetful," Sota sighed again. Kagome ignored what he said.  
  
"I have the perfect plan!" she said instead, and she rubbed her hands together. "Okay. If you say so," Sota said doubtfully. "But I still think that you should use the whoopee cushion," he said stubbornly. Kagome shoved him playfully, and he grinned. "Maybe another time. Right now I must focus on this plan."  
  
She put her backpack on and started down the stairs. "Okay, mom! I'm leaving now!" she said to her mom when she got to the door. "Okay dear. When will you be back?" Kagome thought. "Inu-Yasha probably won't let me come back sooner than a week, so I'll be back next Saturday," she concluded. Kagome's mom frowned. "Okay dear. That Inu-Yasha much controls you too much," she said disapprovingly. Kagome blushed. "Mom! I'm leaving now!" "Okay. Be safe!"  
  
Kagome closed the door and walked to the well house.  
  
"Kagome!" She turned around. "When you come back, tell me how it went!" Sota said and waved. Kagome smiled and nodded. There was excitement around her as she jumped into the well, and she knew that the next few days would be interesting.  
  
( (  
  
Kagome put her flashlight in her backpack, and looked at her list. "K, so I packed the pants and the candy for Shippo, and..." she thought.  
  
"Have you packed the bottle?"  
  
Kagome jumped and turned around. "What, Sota?" she said, irritated. "The bottle? You know?!" he said expectantly, winking. "The...bottle?" she said confusedly. "Oh! The bottle!" Sota sighed exasperatedly as she ran to her closet and started digging through clothes. Sota had been let in on her plan, because she needed advice from an expert. The tabasco sauce bottle had been re-named 'the bottle', incase someone was listening to their conversation.  
  
"Ah-ha! Here, the wonderful, glorious bottle!" She came back with the bottle in her hands. "Thanks for reminding me! I would have completely forgotten about it."  
  
She put it at the bottom of her bag, so that no one would accidentally find it. "Geez. You're so forgetful," Sota sighed again. Kagome ignored what he said.  
  
"I have the perfect plan!" she said instead, and she rubbed her hands together. "Okay. If you say so," Sota said doubtfully. "But I still think that you should use the whoopee cushion," he said stubbornly. Kagome shoved him playfully, and he grinned. "Maybe another time. Right now I must focus on this plan."  
  
She put her backpack on and started down the stairs. "Okay, mom! I'm leaving now!" she said to her mom when she got to the door. "Okay dear. When will you be back?" Kagome thought. "Inu-Yasha probably won't let me come back sooner than a week, so I'll be back next Saturday," she concluded. Kagome's mom frowned. "Okay dear. That Inu-Yasha much controls you too much," she said disapprovingly. Kagome blushed. "Mom! I'm leaving now!" "Okay. Be safe!"  
  
Kagome closed the door and walked to the well house.  
  
"Kagome!" She turned around. "When you come back, tell me how it went!" Sota said and waved. Kagome smiled and nodded. There was excitement around her as she jumped into the well, and she knew that the next few days would be interesting.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked thoughtful as he went over all that he heard. "What's 'the bottle'? It probably has something to do with a prank that Kagome will pull on Sango." HE frowned when he remembered what Kagome's mom said. "I don't control Kagome too much! I barely have any control over her! He scowled and muttered to himself as he jumped into the well after Kagome.  
  
( (  
  
It had been 2 days since Kagome had been back in feudal Japan. Sango had been darting glances at her since she came back, but Kagome had pretended to ignore them, and treated Sango like nothing had happened. One night, while the group was setting up camp, Sango edged over to Miroku and muttered, "You think that Kagome has given up pulling pranks on me?" Miroku glanced at Kagome as she gathered wood a little way off for the fire. He grinned. "Maybe she has given up and is acknowledging your superior skills," he said. Sango smirked. Inu-Yasha, who was listening to them talk, snorted, and choked back laughter. He knew that Kagome would never give up, especially on something like this.  
  
Sango thought about that idea triumphantly, and disappointedly. She hadn't thought that Kagome would give up so easily. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her butt, and raised an eyebrow at the indifferent Miroku. Sango decided to try something different this time, since it seemed like her boomerang wasn't having the desired affect on the pervert. So, instead of blowing up and hitting him, she simply walked away. Miroku's face froze.  
  
Neither of them saw Kagome watching them with a glint in her eye.  
  
Before dinner, Sango got up and walked away from the camp to the hot springs "Are you coming, Kagome?" she said, looking back. "Yes, I'll catch up with you in a second," Kagome said darting a look at Miroku. "Ok," Sango said, and glanced at Miroku as well. Miroku bloomed under all the attention that he was getting.  
  
As Sango left, Kagome walked over to where Miroku was sitting. Inu-Yasha watched them from a tree. "Ah...Miroku?" she asked timidly. Miroku smoothed his hand over a non-existent moustache. "So, dear Kagome. Have you finally changed your mind and accepted to bear my child?" he asked hopefully. Inu- Yasha growled, and got ready to jump on Miroku. Kagome's face reddened. "I- I was just kidding!" Miroku said hastily to the two pairs of angry eyes staring at him. "Miroku, I have something important to tell you." Kagome said, calming down. "Okay. Shoot," Miroku said. Inu-Yasha pretended to ignore them, but his ears flicked back and forth to catch their words.  
  
"Well, I probably shouldn't be trying to help you since you've been such a jerk-but I think that Sango has feelings for you." Miroku's eyes widened. "How do you know? I-" "Let me explain. 1: She didn't hit you when you groped her earlier today. 2: She's been sneaking glances at you when she thought that no one was watching. And 3: After those glances, she blushed. These are clues that she likes you."  
  
Kagome had a guilty pang when she saw Miroku's face light up with hope. She decided to make a cushion when his hopes shattered. "Of course, this could be just me. Just because I think that she likes you, doesn't mean that she actually does. Wait-that didn't come out right. What I'm saying is, I don't want you to get all your hopes up, just to be crushed." Miroku's face fell a little, but he still had a determined look in his eyes. "This is a chance I'm willing to take," he announced. Kagome smiled, reassured. "Well, I have to catch up with Sango," she said, and went to the hot springs. A few minutes after she left, Inu-Yasha fell out of his tree, having a coughing fit to cover up his laughter. Miroku looked worriedly at him, disturbed from his plans. "Inu-Yasha, you should really get Kaede to look into that cough of yours. It's been getting worse ever since you came back from Kagome's time." Inu-Yasha waved him off, and straightened his clothes as he got up. He had heard every word that was said. This is gonna be fuckin' hilarious, he thought to himself.  
  
( (  
  
When dinner came, there was tension in the air. Kagome was giving herself a pep-talk before she did her prank, and was a little nervous about involving Miroku. Inu-Yasha could tell that something was going to happen, but he didn't know if Miroku, Kagome, or Sango would be the one doing something. Miroku was preparing to make his move on Sango no matter what. Now he would see if she really had any feelings for him. Sango was very suspicious, because both Miroku and Kagome kept glancing at her, and Inu-Yasha was glancing at everyone. Shippo was the only one who wasn't thinking or caring about what everyone else was planning. He was only worried about when the food was going to be ready.  
  
Once the food was ready, Kagome got the bowls out from her backpack, sneaking the bottle of hot sauce out with them. She decided to dish up Inu- Yasha's bowl first, to get him from paying so much attention to her. Then she gave Miroku a bowl. Miroku sat right next to Sango and glanced at her before he started eating. Sango looked at him dangerously. Right when Sango looked at him, Kagome hastily put some of the special sauce in her bowl on the top if the noodles. She casually handed the bowl to Sango and made bowls for herself and Shippo, who was angry at being last to eat.  
  
They ate silently, looking at each other. Sango didn't even look at her bowl as she got her first bite. She was so busy making sure that Miroku didn't try anything on her, that she didn't see that her noodles were covered with an unfamiliar-looking red substance.  
  
Miroku scooted closer to the girl next to him. She looked at him and was about to tell him not to try anything, when instead of words, a loud shriek came out of her mouth.  
  
Sango jumped up, fanning her open mouth, and yelled horribly as she started running around the campsite. Then, three things happened at once.  
  
Miroku also jumped up, and yelled, "Sango! Do you need CPR?!" (he learned this term from Kagome ) He launched himself at Sango and locked his mouth onto hers. She was too confused stop him.  
  
Inu-Yasha fell over laughing, holding his stomach with tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
Kagome fell next to him, he noodles forgotten, and she pounded the ground with her fist, wheezing to get air since she was laughing so hard.  
  
And Miroku still had his mouth on Sango, who was waving her arms around frantically, as if that would get the monk off of her and cool down her burning mouth.  
  
After Inu-Yasha had calmed himself down, he looked at the person who caused all of the mayhem. "You are really a bad girl," he said with amusement. Kagome winked at him mischievously. "Do you have a way of cooling her mouth down?" Inu-Yasha asked. She sighed. "Since I knew that this would be the reaction, I brought along some nice cold milk. It was really tough keeping it cold." She dug in her bag and brought out a tiny cooler and opened it. Inside was a small bottle of milk, surrounded by ice. She got up slowly, and walked over to Sango, who had tears in her eyes. "Drink this," she said calmly, and handed her the bottle. Sango ripped the top off and guzzled the milk, calming down, and looking humble. Kagome smiled triumphantly. 'I hope that they have finally figured out that you can never hustle a hustler. But, that doesn't really apply to me, but they should get the main point,' she thought.  
  
( (  
  
Sango was extremely quiet after the tabasco prank, and didn't talk much to Kagome when she didn't have to. Kagome was starting to worry that she had traumatized her into silence. Whenever she glanced at Sango, the other girl lowered her eyes quickly from staring at her. 'I know that she is up to something, bur I don't know if it is a prank. She just seems expectant,' Kagome thought.  
  
Miroku and Inu-Yasha noticed Sango's change in personality, but both of their reactions were different. Inu-Yasha thought the same thing that Kagome did, that maybe Sango was planning to get back at Kagome for that horrible trick. Inu-Yasha smiled proudly, all sympathetic feelings for the female warrior forgotten. 'Yep,' he thought smugly, 'I knew that Kagome would come back with full force. That's my girl.' All thoughts in his mind slowed down after that statement. He tried to convince himself that he didn't mean it the way that it sounded. 'But, I don't mean she's my girl as in literally my girl, but more like I'm proud of her and it just came out! I swear!'  
  
Miroku was very anxious around Sango after his little advance on her. He noticed that whenever she looked at him, she blushed and promptly looked at something else with a thoughtful look on her face. 'But is that a blush of happiness,' he worried, 'or a blush of barely contained rage? I wonder if, instead of instantly crushing my skull, she's planning some more painful revenge for humiliating her in front of everyone?! But if it is a blush of happiness, maybe she won't kill me, but just wack me for taking my time to make my feelings known! Maybe she's just embarrassed that it was so public! I don't know...'  
  
Sango didn't know how she felt about what Miroku did, and carefully chose not to think about it, which was very hard, because every time she looked at him, she suddenly remembered every detail: his robe brushing against her arm, his eyes hopeful but wary, his lips... 'Wait! Get control of yourself, girl!' She told herself. 'You're supposed to be trying not to remember! You're just making it worse!' Sango forcefully removed those images from her mind's eye, and thought about what she was going to say to Kagome when they were finally alone...  
  
When the group made camp for the evening, Kagome and Sango got their things together for their bath at the hot spring, just like every other night. Only this time, Sango followed Kagome to the spring, acting more like her maidservant than her close friend. Kagome pulled Sango up next to her and linked their arms together. Inu-Yasha nodded approvingly at this. 'Soon, everything should be back to normal,' he thought.  
  
When the girls got to the spring, Kagome turned to face Sango and folded her arms across her chest. "Okay, spill it. I know that you want to tell me something, so you can just stop acting so humble and polite." She grinned to take the insult from the words. Sango looked up with her own grin on her face, and a glint in her eyes besides. "Aww...was it that obvious?" she asked mock mournfully. Kagome nodded. "To me, who knows you very well, and since I'm a fellow girl who knows all the signs. Ok, now tell me."  
  
Sango cleared her throat. "Well, since we have proved to each other that we are really good at pulling pranks, the only people left who haven't experienced our skills, are taking advantage of the thought that we like them too much to do something to them-" Sango's eyes flashed at the memory of what happened in front of everybody-"I propose that we play a trick on Inu-Yasha and Miroku now."  
  
Steadily, during Sango's speech, Kagome's face had been changing. In the beginning, she looked like she was paying close attention to what Sango had to say. By the end of the speech, she looked like a little girl who was alone in a sweet shop, with a very mischievous look on her face. She broke out into a grin, that exposed all of her teeth, and Sango knew that she had successfully gotten Kagome to agree with the plan. 'Finally, those arrogant boys will get what they deserve; taking it for granted that the prank war specially excluded them.'  
  
"I think that is a brilliant idea!!" Kagome exclaimed. "Do you have any ideas already?" she asked. Sango blushed and shook her head. She had been hoping that Kagome would come up with a good idea. "Well, I have a really good idea, I'll tell you, and tell me what you think, or if you want to change something." Sango immediately knew that she could rely on Kagome to come up with a great plan, as she listened to what the other had in mind. Their Prank Wars had suddenly taken a different turn, getting more complicated, but having the ability to have the greatest outcomes. She grinned when she heard the next part of the plan... "After we get them in that spot...yes, and then we..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what cha think of that? Good? Bad? TELL ME! Yah, and I bet cha wondering what the plan is....hehehe, I actually feel sorry for the boys now that I have constructed the whole plan...you just have to wait for the next chappie to find out! In the mean time, you could always...REVIEW! Reviews make me happy in this sad and lonely world. ^_~ Bai! 


	3. An Enjoyable Time For All, Well Most

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha so leave me alone!!! I'm in a mad house all because of you mean ol lawyers!....actually I was in here way before you guys came along, but anyways**...... _(__cough__ no one needs to know about that...)**... : )**_  
  
A/N: "**Hi ya'll! I'm baaccckkk!!! After forever and a day, I have arrived, and I bear with me tidings of great joy!! I hold the next chappie of the Prank Wars here for us all to share! Aren't I nice? I know, hold your applause...well without further a dew, the next to last chappie of the Prank Wars!**"  
  
Chapter 3: An Enjoyable Time for All (well, most at least)

Well, the plan was outlined to Sango, in detail, which took about 30 minutes. Sango chuckled now and then, as she thought about certain parts of the plan. "Kagome, I still can't believe that you came up with such a...a...mortifying plan! Who would have known, that under your innocent appearance lurks a maniacal plotter, a dangerous jokester!" Kagome blushed. "Thank-you, Sango! I thought that my skills would never reach the point that I would be called a maniacal plotter! On this day, this moment, I have graduated from the average prankster! I want to thank my brother Sota, who taught me everything that I know. Thank you."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and shoved Kagome playfully. "So how will we get all the townspeople to know, and Sesshomaru?" "Don't worry," Kagome said confidently. "I will handle Sesshomaru. You just handle the townspeople! Make sure all the women and ladies are there!" Sango smiled a large smile. "Now when we get back to camp, just follow my lead," Kagome said. Sango nodded and they finished their baths. On the way back to camp, Kagome winked at Sango, who grinned back.  
  
When the two girls entered camp arm in arm, the Inu-Yasha and Miroku were immediately suspicious. "So, you two make up finally?" Inu-Yasha asked warily. Kagome smiled. "Sure! We talked, and decided to pause the game for now." Miroku nodded. "Good. I just couldn't bear to watch another prank happen again like the last one." He glanced at Sango from under his eyelashes to see her blush and study the ground. He sighed internally. Kagome glanced at Sango, who looked at her quickly, then away. "Well!" she said loudly, to break the awkward silence. "I guess that I'll go collect some firewood for dinner." When she passed Sango, Kagome gently nudged her with her elbow. No one saw the exchange but Shippo, but he didn't care what it meant.  
  
As Kagome walked into the forest, Sango went to Kagome's bag and dug out 5 packs of ramen. The silence was deafening. Inu-Yasha fidgeted a little until he couldn't take it anymore. "Dammit! Sango, I know that you are planning something to get Kagome back!" Sango looked at Inu-Yasha and smiled, but didn't say anything. Inu-Yasha snorted and crossed his arms. "Fine! Don't tell me what you're scheming, but don't blame me when-" "AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Before Sango could ask what that was, Inu-Yasha was already running into the forest. "I'm commin' Kagome!" he shouted as he ran. Sango was second to the scene where Inu-Yasha had stopped, and Miroku was right after her. They looked around him and gasped.  
  
Kagome was lying on the ground, with two holes on her arm, with trickles of blood coming out of them. Tears were coming out of her eyes, and she bit her lip as if trying to hold back a sob. "What happened?" Sango asked, rushing to her side. Kagome took a shuddering breath. "Well, I was walking over there, (she pointed to an area not too far from her) when I heard some bushes rustling. I didn't pay attention to it thinking it was some harmless rabbit or something." She looked down, feeling ashamed, but continued. "While I was bending down to reach for a twig, I saw a huge snake inches from me, but I was too slow in pulling back...and this happened." She glanced at Sango slightly who was looking around to see if the snake was still there.  
  
"So what did it look like? If we know, we might be able to tell if it's poisonous," Miroku said calmly. "Well, I recognized the snake as..." she thought for a moment. "...a rattlesnake I think, but I'm not sure. I don't think that I have any medicine with me to treat that type of poison."  
  
Miroku thought. "Well if you're not sure, then we don't know what type it is until we recognize some of the symptoms. Tell me, how do you feel at this moment?" "My arm is tingling, and I feel faintly dizzy. What does that mean?" she asked the monk worriedly. He sighed. "Those are common symptoms of most snake bites, so I'm not sure. I think that the best idea would be to take you to Lady Kaede's hut, where she can properly diagnose you."  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted and turned away. Miroku glanced at him and added, "We should probably make haste, incase it is a poison that acts quickly, so that Lady Kagome isn't dead by morning." "I agree," Sango stated, and helped Kagome up. "Wait a minute! I'm- " "If you don't agree, Inu-Yasha, Miroku and I will help Kagome back ourselves, and you can look for jewel shards by yourself," she interrupted frostily and walked away with Kagome. He growled and grumbled for awhile before giving in and following the three others back to camp to pack up.  
  
The next morning found the group of friends inside Kaede's hut, bedraggled and sleep deprived. Kagome had already found that it was rattlesnake poison, but hearing Kaede affirming her made everyone depressed. "I'd say ye have 3 more days before things become serious," Kaede told the group. They sighed. Kagome had already gotten worse in the few hours that she had been bitten. She seemed like she had less energy already. She was always sleepy. Everyone was worried about her.  
  
When Sango and Kagome were alone outside, Sango brought up the prank they planned. "So what are we going to do?" she asked. "This is just a minor setback in the plan," Kagome answered confidently, only to have a coughing fit afterwards.  
  
Sango looked at her worriedly. Kagome smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I have already made progress. I sent information to Sesshomaru already, and he knows all the information. He promised to give the sword back after the prank, so we don't have to worry about him keeping it in the end." Sango nodded. "Now we just have to tell everyone in the village what we want them to do. I'm sure that some of them will agree, just to have something to brighten their day," Sango said. Kagome grinned, then had another coughing fit.

"Here, let's go back to Kaede's house. She might have the antidote ready for you, and then we could continue with the plan," Sango said, and helped Kagome back inside.  
  
Three days later, Kagome was getting better, because Kaede had made the potion that would stop the poison. Kagome was more alive, with more energy, but Inu-Yasha made her stay in bed whenever he could. "But you don't even care what happens to me," Kagome grumbled when he told her to go back and lay down. "Who says I don't care?!" he shouted, then gulped and hastily tried to rephrase it. "I mean, I just don't want you to drop dead two weeks later because you weren't all healthy, and leave me without a jewel detector!" he shouted and sulked. Kagome almost felt bad about the prank that she was pulling on him when she heard him admit that he cared. _Oh, well. What's done is done_, she thought and shrugged it off.  
  
Sango was already spreading the news to the villagers about the prank and what they were supposed to do. It just so happened that Kagome had brought three cameras incase there was a Kodak© Moment, which were perfect for remembering the prank. Sango smiled.  
  
"This will be so perfect!" she said to Kagome as they were walking back to Kaede's after telling villagers what would happen. "I know. I'm so glad that I thought to bring those cameras1" Kagome grinned also. "Tomorrow, I'll be back to full strength, so it will happen tomorrow, right?" she asked Sango. The other girl nodded. "I told the villagers that it would happen tomorrow. More of them seemed excited about it than disgusted. None of them seemed disgusted, actually. It was more like reproachful," she answered.  
  
As they walked into the hut, Inu-Yasha stepped up to them. "We're leaving tomorrow. Wench, you seem fine enough, we won't waste any more time in this dump," he announced. Sango grinned internally. She was happy that Kagome didn't blow their cover, who said calmly, "I agree. I have recovered so there is no reason to stay any longer."  
  
Inu-Yasha was surprised slightly, and knew that she wanted something since she had submitted so easily. "I only ask that we stop by those hot springs a little way from here, since I haven't been to that one in the longest time." _Yep_, he thought sarcastically, _I knew it was somethin'. But it can't hurt, and she was just sick, so this will be good for her._ He pretended to think for a while, then said 'Fine' and went to sit down.  
  
Kagome and Sango glanced at each other and sat down also with smiles on their faces. _Now we just have to wait_, Sango thought. _We've done our part, now it's up to Sesshomaru and the villagers to make the plan work.  
_  
  
The next day, the group started out of the village with well wishes from Kaede and winks and grins from some of the villagers. "Damn villagers, keep grinnin' at me! Somethin's up, I just can't figure it out. You guys know what's goin' on?" Kagome looked puzzled. "I don't know. Something must have happened that we don't know about..." she glared at Sango, who was trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Did you put a 'Kick Me' sign on my back or something like that?" she asked suspiciously. The other girl shook her head, still laughing. "I didn't do anything to you guys, I swear!" Sango said, chuckling. "Then what the hell are you laughin' for?!" Inu-Yasha growled. Sango shook her head, still laughing. Kagome shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter. If she swears that she didn't do anything, I believe her." "Keh. Whatever. Let's just go," Inu- Yasha said.  
  
They continued walking. Besides the one demon that they encountered which didn't even have a jewel shard, they met no one else on the way to the hot springs. Sango finally got herself together. "So what were you laughing at before?" Kagome asked curiously. Sango shook her head and pointed to Inu- Yasha, whose ears had swiveled in their direction. Kagome nodded. "It's okay. Tell me later, like at the hot springs."  
  
When they finally reached the springs, everyone was hot and sweaty, and Inu- Yasha was rather glad that he had said yes to Kagome's request. There was a man who lived next to the hot springs, and charged admission, since he owned the property. The group paid their entrance fee and went inside.  
  
Kagome eased into the water, sighing at the temperature. She remembered what she said to Inu-Yasha earlier, and grinned.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
**_"Inu-Yasha you better watch that sword of yours and make sure that it stays put!"  
_****_ "Give me one good reason why I should listen to you, wench!"  
"Because if you swing that sword and it breaks this partition and you see me, I'm gonna SIT-" _**

**_ BAM _**

**_ "BITCH!"  
"...Opps...anyway, I'll do that until you can't move, then I'll beat the CRAP out of you! So I suggest that you leave that sword alone-Better yet, let's put it right here..........this way it's not too close that you'll be able to get it without me seeing you, but not to far for you to be able to get it in case of emergency......"  
"HELL NO! GIMME THAT SWORD-"  
"INU-YASHA...!!!"  
"...FINE!!!!!!"  
_**  
**End Flashback  
**  
_It all ties into the plan_, she thought happily and went further into the water. Sango and Kagome shared a smile before Kagome went back to playing with Shippo.  
  
After thirty minutes soaking in the spring, Kagome nodded at Sango and they got out. "Shippo, go play with Inu-Yasha and Miroku now," Sango said to the kit. "Okay!" he answered and jumped into the pool on the Men's side.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome called. There was a pause before he answered. "WHAT?" Kagome winced. _He's still mad about that sword. Oh well._ "Inu-Yasha, Sango and I are getting out. We'll wait for you at the man's house." It was quiet for awhile, then he answered, "Oh, you're leaving?" interestedly. Kagome paused. "I still don't want you to swing that sword around, if you're thinking about getting it when we leave. You might damage the man's property or hurt someone. Shippo will tell me if you do." Inu-Yasha grumbled. As the girls walked away, he sulked, ignoring everyone else as he stared at his precious sword. It was so close, yet so far away...and there was still his punishment to think about if he touched it.........  
  
Inu-Yasha was so distracted trying to find a loophole in the rules that he didn't notice the familiar smell getting closer until the owner was right in front of him, with HIS sword in hand.  
  
Sesshomaru stood in front of him, examining the sword casually. "Just like a worthless half-breed, to leave the sword unguarded. If you treasure it so much, why have it so far from you?" he asked, and Inu-Yasha cursed Kagome for her stupid rule. "You better give it back, Sesshomaru, unless you want your body ripped apart!" Inu-Yasha snarled and flexed his claws. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, and said, "And who are you suggesting will do that?" "I WILL!" Inu-Yasha answered and leapt at him, only to hit air. Sesshomaru smirked. "You'll have to catch me first." And he was gone.  
  
Inu-Yasha started after him, and yelled to Miroku and Shippo "Come ON!!!" He didn't stop for clothes or anything. Miroku grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before sprinting after the retreating figures. "Wait for me!" Shippo squealed, struggling to catch up and put his clothes on at the same time.  
  
Kagome and Sango hurried to set up the area for the onlookers in the clearing, knowing that Sesshomaru would come around the corner with Inu- Yasha and Miroku following him at any moment.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Sango whispered to the crowd. They all nodded, but jumped as they heard something crashing through the trees towards them at a fast pace.  
  
They were standing downwind of the approaching boys, so that Inu-Yasha wouldn't be able to smell them. Kagome tossed a camera to Sango, who had been informed on how to work it as they walked there. Kagome barely had time to get the two other cameras ready to take pictures before their guest arrived.  
  
In a second Sesshomaru burst out of the trees and jumped to the side, right before Inu-Yasha and Miroku jumped out were he stood a moment ago, and they were as naked as the day they were born. They stood shocked at the group in front of them, but they stood a second too long because then the cameras flashed and the crowd erupted.  
  
Kagome and Sango grinned at each other, but didn't stop the pictures, because it was too good to be true that their complicated plan had worked.

A/N: "Well, there's the third chapter of Prank Wars! Some things were missing, so sorry guys. It might be a little short, but I tried!! Review! Review! Review, Review, Review! ; ) Bai!


	4. The End and NO BUTTS! Well, Maybe a Few!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS RELATED TO HIM!!!!!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! SHEESH!   
  
A/N: "Hello peoples!! I gots reviews!!! I'm sooooooo happy I could cry! I's luvs yous guys!!! ( Anyways, here we are, all together at the finale of the Prank Wars. This chappie might be long, but I believe that it will be short. There's isn't much left to say except for a few things between Inu- Yasha and Kagome...hehehe...I hope you all enjoy the last chappie! Now on with the show!  
  
Chapter 4: The End and NO BUTTS! (well maybe a few!)   
  
Kagome blushed and sighed happily as she walked with Sango up the hill. Things had worked out perfectly, just as she planned them to be. She reviewed the last moments of the prank with joy.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
After Inu-Yasha and Miroku and gotten over the shock of the bright lights and all the people, they grabbed the nearest thing that would block the peering eyes, which were palm leaves. Placing them over certain spots made them look like they were fresh out of a Bible scene to Kagome, which made her laugh harder. Inu-Yasha growled and stomped over to her.

"So! I knew you were up to something, but I couldn't figure it out!" He was unaware that his rear was visible to everyone since the leaves weren't that big. Some blushing girls staring along with a couple of older women brought him back to reality. He growled fiercely at them. They rushed away giggling, while Kagome threw a towel at him. "Once I get over the shock of this, Kagome, you are so dead!" he shouted at her. He was trying to put the towel around his waist without dropping his leaf and exposing himself again to the remaining crowd. Kagome sighed, took the towel, and put it around him, ignoring his growls. "I think you had better worry about your sword before you think about punishing me," she said casually.

Inu-Yasha cursed and darted away to where Sesshomaru was standing with his sword in his hands. "Okay, the joke's over now, Sesshomaru," Inu-Yasha sneered. "You can give me my sword back now!" Sesshomaru smiled lazily at him. "And why would I do that? Your wench promised me the sword as payment for helping her, so I'll be going now, and seeing as you are currently occupied-" he looked at the towel that was barely hanging on, "you are in no position to stop me." Inu- Yasha glared at his brother. "I'll run through a crowd of people butt naked before I let you take my sword1" "But if I'm not mistaken, you already have."

Kagome chose that unfortunate moment to get into the conversation. "What's going on?" she asked curiously, and was met with a murdering glare from Inu- Yasha that made her pale. "Sesshomaru told me that you offered MY TETSUSAIGA!! as payment for helping you!!" he tried to stay calm, but the end of the sentence was a barely contained shout. Kagome shivered and laughed weakly. "I would never do such a thing! Sesshomaru's just kidding, aren't you?" She nudged him in the ribs and coughed pointedly. He pretended not to hear her, and then smiled. "Just Kidding," he said calmly, and tossed the sword to Inu-Yasha. 'Next time, though, there won't be a second chance." With that he disappeared into the forest. "There won't be a next time, ya hear?" he shouted to him and Kagome. She nodded quickly, then started giggling as his towel slipped again. He glared at her one last time and stomped away to find some real clothes.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Kagome blushed again as she thought about how embarrassing it must have been for Inu-Yasha and Miroku. Sango, seeing her blush, grinned wickedly. "You're probably thinking about how cute Inu-Yasha's butt was to blush like that," she said. Kagome gasped and her face turned the color of a tomato. "Sango!" she exclaimed embarrassedly. "What? It's true that it was cute. Since you're blushing even more, I guess my assumption was true!" Kagome shook her head quickly. "No, I was just thinking how embarrassing it must have been for them," she admitted. Sango nodded and laughed. "It's probably even more embarrassing that they know that we have pictures to show it!" She pulled the cameras out of her pocket. Kagome nodded, but suddenly was quiet. "Speaking of the devil, here they come now." She pointed to the advancing figures, one of which had a determined look on his face.

They stopped in front of the girls, and Miroku cleared his throat. "It has come to my knowledge that you ladies have cameras and pictures of...the previous evening. I must tell you that I can not allow those pictures to be developed so that they might be seen by others." Kagome frowned at the hidden threat. "And how are you going to stop me?" she asked defiantly. "I'll take them from you!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed and reached for the cameras. He missed, though, because Kagome whipped her hand away and shoved them into her bra. "I dare you to continue your plans and take them from me, Inu-Yasha!" She glared at him, and he jumped back. "I-I..." His voice died and he looked at the ground. Miroku saved him.

"Fine! If you refuse to give over the film, we have one other demand. Since we have been violated, exposed against our will, it is only fair that you expose yourselves similarly to make it even." Inu-Yasha grinned at this and nodded. There was no reaction from Kagome besides shock, but Sango's face became steadily darker, and her body started shaking. "You-you HENTAI! The only thing I'm gonna expose is my fist to your FACE!" Miroku was already backing away, his hand up signifying peace, but it wasn't his gestures or his frightened face that stopped the enraged girl.

"SANGO!" She froze. Kagome walked calmly to the other girl and gently took her arm. "Sango, let's have a little girls' meeting on that hill." They walked away, Kagome stopping to glare at Inu-Yasha who had started to follow them. He gulped and stayed where he was. Once they were out of hearing distance, Kagome told the older girl what they should do.  
  
))

"Let's moon them!"

....No response.

"Sango?"

"...Kagome, you have officially lost your marbles. I'll escort you to the nearest Old Peoples Home."

"I'm serious!"

"No way in **HELL** will I ever show my body to that pervert! That goes against all my principles!"

"You do plan on having children with him don't you?" Kagome said mischievously. Sango blushed and muttered under her breath. Kagome ignored the threats of kill her and continued. "Listen. It will be really quick. We'll say a little speech about something, moon them, and then run for safety. I conveniently placed us on this hill, so that we would have a head start." Sango glared at her friend. "So you were thinking of this as soon as they mentioned **striping** in front of them!"

"Well..."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you! So how do you know they won't catch up with us?" Kagome shrugged. "They probably will catch up with us, but their shock will give us a head start. When they catch us we can always play dumb or refuse to talk about it." Sango sighed. "I can't believe that I'm agreeing to this. But you have to make up the speech." Kagome nodded. "I know just what to say. Just remember to pull your pants up right afterwards, so you don't moon the whole countryside when we start running."

))

When they approached, Inu-Yasha knew that something was up. They kept glancing at each other and whispering now and then. Kagome held up her hand when he started to approach, and he scowled, but obeyed. Kagome cleared her throat. "We have talked it over between ourselves, and we have come to a decision...You guys can just kiss our **ASSES**!" They shouted the last part together and mooned them before disappearing over the hill. Inu-Yasha was in shock. His mind could only think of one thing: **WHAT THE FUCK! WERE WE JUST _MOONED_?! HELL NO!!!!!!** Inu-Yasha glared at Miroku, whose eyes were glazed over and was drooling. "I've just been to heaven! Thank you Lord!" he exclaimed. Inu-Yasha punched him on the shoulder. "Come on! We catch them!" Miroku snapped out of his rejoicing. "Right!" he exclaimed, with a glint in his eyes.

))

Kagome finally quit worrying about their pursuers coming after them, only to be tackled to the ground and tickled to death. "How dare you moon me?!" Inu-Yahsa said as he ticked her stomach. Sango was getting a similar treatment from Miroku, and was laughing too hard to hit him for touching her. Kagome managed to gasp between laughs : "Why are you complaining? You know you liked it!" Inu-Yasha growled and just tickled her more, leaving no room for talking. He would never admit to her that he actually _did_ like it. That was his secret to take to his grave.

))  
  
Later when they were all sitting together around the fire during dinner, Kagome and Sango stood up. "We would like to announce to you guys that, sadly, our Prank Wars are officially over. We have decided that we are through with the pranks, so everyone can rest peacefully." Inu-Yasha looked at them suspiciously at them, but judged that they were telling the truth and relaxed.

"Good!" he exclaimed. "After the prank that you pulled on us, I was thinking that I could never trust you two alone again." "I still think what you guys displayed wasn't equal to what you saw of us," Miroku said huffily. "You guys saw the whole package for Pete's sake! I think that we should at least see a little more..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"MIROKU!!!" they all shouted, even Inu-Yasha. They all tackled him and hit him playfully. "What?!" he said innocently.  
  
Some things would never change.  
  
_**END **  
_  
A/N: Well, I hope that you guys liked my story! Please review! Oh! One more thing! I'm getting ready to write a new story, but I need you guys help! I can't remember the name of the old man who made Inu-Yasha's sword! You know, the man with the funny eyes who rides on the cow? If any of you guys know his name, tell me in your review! Then I'll start the next story! All I can say is that it will be really good! Bai!


End file.
